warriors an unexpected ally
by alpha7562
Summary: my own cat name i got from it is based in warriors into the wild. comment or pm me if you want more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**warriors an unexpected ally**

SHADOWCLAN ATTACK whitestorm hissed as shadowclan cats rushed in led by brokenstar. all thunderclan warriors attacked even though they knew they were outnumbered.

**half an hour later**

thunderclan had just driven out the last of the shadowclan cats. when one of the enemies walked out of spottedleafs den tigerclaw jumped him only to be thrown off.

they were about to get into a fight when spottedleaf came out of her den running in between the two and hissed tigerclaw stop.

some of the queens come out to join spottedleaf as tigerclaw hisses why are you helping this enemy c... tigerclaw is cut off by yellowfang saying scareye is that you.

i replied yep its me, as we walked up to each other, anybody care explaining whats going on here bluestar mewed calmly as she trotted over.

this shadowclan cat tried to kill spottedleaf and the ki...

tigerclaw was cut off by spottedleaf hissing tigerclaw you didn't stop to ask questions you just jumped in and attacked him he was protecting me.

the kits and the queens too frostfur pointed out in fact if...

she was cut off by tigerclaw hissing we still can't t...

TIGERCLAW LET THEM SPEAK bluestar hissed.

in fact if he hadn't been there clawface would have took my kits frostfur mewed.

and i wold have been dead if he hadn't been there clawface would have killed me spottedleaf mewed.

yellowfang do you know his name bluestar mewed, yes bluestar this is scareye he was the only cat i trusted with my life in shadowclan.

pleased to meet you scareye bluestar mewed in greeting.

you aswell bluestar i mewed back.

thunderclan honours you for risking your life for a clan that is not yours.

thank you but i should be going now i am not welcome here.

scareye you are now you have saved us our two greatest resources our medicine cat and our kits bluestar mewed.

you really think of me like that.

i trust you bluestar mewed.

as do we frostfur and spottedleaf mewed.

in fact scareye i would like to ask you to join thunderclan bluestar mewed.

this is not the greatest decision bluestar this cat just betrayed his clan in front of us tigerclaw hissed.

to save our own bluestar mewed.

i thank you for the offer but can i think on it for a while i mewed in reply.

that's fine if you want to i could get someone to show you around the camp. so who wants to bluestar mewed.

i will spottedleaf mewed excitedly.

2 hours later.

it is a nice place spottedleaf but i have to find a place to sleep for the night i mewed to spottedleaf.

there is a tall tree you could sleep in outside the entrance spottedleaf mewed in reply.

thanks spottedleaf i said trotting out and climbing the tree and after a few minutes of laying down and getting comfortable i noticed i was being watched by two sets of eyes one being spottedleaf laying outside her den looking at me like i was the only one for her and the other was tigerstar glaring at me from his den so i returned a glare and he retreated into his den.


	2. Chapter 2

**warriors an unexpected ally**

**chapter 2**

a few days later

i am awoken to a yell from frostfur MY KITS ARE GONE at that i almost fell out of the tree climbing down when i got into camp i seen yellowfang running through the edge of camp seeing that i got a sick feeling in my stomach so i ran to spottedleafs den when i got there i seen blackfoot claw raised about to scratch spottedleaf he was pinned before he started to bring his claw down at all. blackfoot how dare you attack the medicine cat you coward i hissed, at that time bluestar and whitestorm were in the den

how dare you betray shadowclan not to mention your own brother blackfoot hissed back

well let me think my brother is a kit murderer, framed our mother for murdering the kits, and killed our father i hissed

where are thunderclans kits whitestorm hissed at him

i will never tell he said and then smacked me across the face in which he was knocked out for. when i was sure he was out i went to check on spottedleaf... spottedleaf are you okay

no response

SPOTTEDLEAF YOUR CLAN NEEDS YOU, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP i yelled

there was response unexpected as it be spottedleaf woke up fighting and i got a good slap in the face and a sorry scareye

spottedleaf are you okay i mewed concerned

yeah i will be okay i am a medicine cat she responded

okay i have some business to attend to i mewed turning bluestar and whitestorm as we padded out of spottedleafs den

and what would that be bluestar mewed calmly

i am going it get your kits back and kill my brother

not alone that would not be wise, brave but not wise whitestorm mewed

what else could we do he already drove out windclan said a grey apprentice as he and his orange friend walked in

everybody i have an idea me, greypaw, ravenpaw and him could go find yellowfang and stake it out

i think that is a great idea whitestorm mewed what do you think bluestar,

that is a great idea apprentices and this is scareye my apologies i forgot to introduce him, he is from shadowclan but he has saved our kits once and spottedleaf twice

i dont think i need to stake it out i was born there, raised there, trained there and became a warrior there but i think it is a good idea i mewed as we got to the middle of camp

then go whitestorm and his main group will meet you there and devise a plan. until then i want you guys to stay close to scareye

we just nodded and trotted away to get ravenpaw. when we where at the entrance tigerclaw stopped us

where do you think you four think you are going he shot at me and raven paw making him flinch

past you i shot back making him glare at me

under who's authority

bluestars authority and what authority do you have to stop us when its on bluestars word i mewed in a snotty in yo face tone, he flinched at that

pass he mewed in defeat as we passed

once we were a fair distance away from camp raven paw looked at me as if i saved his ass and mewed scareye i have never seen anybody stand up to tigerclaw like that you are brave to do that

i am getting sick of his shit he has looked at me as an outsider since i got here as you all accept me, by the way ravenpaw what is it in you that makes you so afraid of him

at that he hung his head low.

wow if i am crossing any lines lets not talk about it i mewed

no..no its okay its just your one of the only ones that realized...

realized what

realized tigerclaw is going to kill me just as he killed redtail


	3. Chapter 3

**warriors an unexpected ally**

**chapter 3**

"realized tigerclaw is going to kill me just as he killed redtail"

"I already knew but I didn't say anything about it because i wasnt supposed to be there" i said as we got to the thunderpath

"how were you there wouldn't we have scented you?" ravenpaw said looking at the monsters rushing past on the thunderpath

"how are we gonna pass this?" firepaw questioned

"I know a way across without becoming flattened" i said starting to walk toward the culvert

when we got to it firepaw and greypaw looked at ravenpaw and firepaw said "ravenpaw I think you should break off here"

"where will i go firepaw" he responded

"go find barley he will take you in just say you caught an adder"

"ok..." ravenpaw said as he was turning around to leave

"ravenpaw stay here, stay in your birth clan" i said strictly while looking at him. "it's against the warrior code"

"wha... tigerclaw will kill me"

"no he wont ravenpaw im sure after this you will all graduate to warriors"

"you sure scareye" greypaw said looking at me

"mostly" i said starting to walk toward the entrance to the hole that leads under the thunderpath

"YOU LEFT YOUR BIRTH ClAN SCAREYE AND YOURE TELLING ME THIS!" ravenpaw hissed at me

i turned around looked deep into his eyes and said "you don't know what I've been through in life, killing for a living is worse than being killed once and getting to meet those lost in starclan"

**ravenpaws pov**

scareye turned and went into the hole under the thunderpath me, firepaw and greypaw following close behind

when we got out the other side i looked over at scareye and i swear i saw a tear streaming down his face

"scareye are you okay" firepaw asked (concerned) looking him in the face

" no one in your clan knows what I've been through except yellowfang" he responded. "god almost no one in shadowclan knows except brokenstar"

"oh sorry scareye i didn't mean to put you at a weak point before the battle" i said apologising. "i also apologize for bursting out at you like that i know if bluestar was watching i would've got a major punishment"

**scareyes pov**

"find yourself lucky ravenpaw if you were a female apprentice in shadowclan and you yelled at a warrior like that brokenstar would take care of you himself"

flashback

_"WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE RUSSETFUR I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY LEG HURTS TOO MUCH TO TRAIN TODAY" he little female apprentice yelled at russetfur gaining every shadowclan cats attention_

_"do we have a problem here apprentice" brokenstar said threateningly walking over to the apprentice_

_"no its okay brokenstar she was just telling me her paw hurts too much to train today" russetfur said in defence of the apprentice_

_after russetfur finished talking she got a hard slap to the face knocking her onto the ground "did i ask you russetfur, NO i didn't ask you so keep your bitch mouth shut" brokenstar hissed at her. _

_"now to get down to business young kit this autta teach you a lesson for yelling at your mentor" brokenstar said flipping the apprentice around getting on top of her and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck he was just about to shove the whole of his member into her when he was sent flying off earning a "oooo" from all of the cats_

_brokenstar got up and yelled "who did that"_

_"dont you dare ever try that again" i yelled at him_

_"what is the reason you knocked me off scareye" he said whipping around_

_"i am sick of this brokenstar you lead this clan because all of these cats are afraid of you and you attack them when they do something you don't like. and worst of all you rape the females that dont listen" i hissed at him while standing over the scared apprentice_

_he shot up and looked at me "IT KEEPS THEM IN PLACE BROTHER AND IT SEEMS I WILL HAVE TO SHOW YOU YOURS NOW" he hissed at me trying to scare me _

_" please brokenstar you think im afraid of you im your brother i always looked up to you, i lied about you giving me this scar to protect you. i have saved you countless times from cats you couldn't beat yourself and told you. you beat them because they knocked you out and you lost your memory, yet it was always you that was shined down upon by raggedstar. i always gave you the credit and look what you've done to shadowclan" i hissed as all the cats looked to brokenstar for a response_

_brokenstar, eyes wide with shock sat down looking into the dirt, tears welling up in his eyes "leave me everybody i need some time" at that all cats went to their dens the apprentice and russetfur licked me in thanking's and went off to their dens _

_i simply started walking over to brokenstar i almost got to him when i was overthrown by boulders shadow as he was flying through the air towards me so i turned, looked at him and dodged his attack sending him flying into the ground with a hard thud_

_"scareye i said leave me alone" brokenstar said still looking at the ground _

_"i came to tell you i was going to" i said turning and looking at him_

_"what do you mean brother" he said looking up at me_

_"i leaving the clan" i said turning and starting to leave. when i got to the camp exit i said "brokenstar... never call me your brother again. your not the brother i once knew" i said starting into a run_

**end flashback**

"wait brokenstar is your brother" greypaw said as we walked the path i thought i would never walk again

i just looked down and nodded my head in agreement

"what was he about to do to the apprentice"

"bluestar would not be the most happy with me if i explained that this early you are still apprentices it against the warrior code to know very much this early" i said as we were more than halfway to the camp. "you know you still can't spy on me yellowfang im not as gullible as brokenstar" i said much to the apprentices surprise

"i never figured out how you could do that scareye" yellowfang said coming out of the shadows

"why did you take those kits yellowfang" greypaw blurted out trying to push past the other two apprentices

"greypaw you do know bluestar doesn't believe that at all so in sticking to her word you will have to get past me first"

"bluestars right I didn't take the kits, but i know who did"

"who took them yellowfang" firepaw questioned

"boulder" she responded

"now this is more personal than before me and boulder always hated each other" i said in disgust

to be continued


End file.
